This Is You Me
by oakleyfraser4
Summary: Basically an interview in the future and Kevin has a family of his own...read to find out! Rate T for mentions of substance abuse and cheating and such. Kevin/Sophie one-shot (May be a two-shot but it depends if people like this at all)


Chapter 1 Everything That Has Happened

The lights are bright, but I'm not nervous as the mike is thrust towards me. "Kevin Pearson, how does it feel to know that you just starred in your fifth big-hit film?"

I smile. "It feels great! I'm so honoured to be a part of this film; the cast and crew made all the difference!"

"That's so great! And I just wanted to congratulate you and your wife on your third child! I love the name Charlotte!" The reporter looks genuinely happy for me and the arrival of our youngest daughter, Charlotte.

"Thank you so much! My wife and I are so happy and Charlotte's older siblings already love her to pieces. I keep having to remind them that they can go play when family comes over. All they want to do is play with Brook who normally sits in my lap at get-togethers. Sometimes I think Savannah sees Charlotte as not only a little sister, but a life-size doll, you know?" I send the cameras a knowing grin.

The reporter laughs. "Do I ever! How are Savannah and Dylan?"

"They are great! Savannah's loving kindergarten, I mean we all knew she'd love it. Dylan's adjusting well to preschool. He's happy to have his best friend by his side, Jack."

"Is it weird for you to call your nephew Jack, knowing that was your dad's name?"

I think about it for a moment. "You know what? No actually. I'm so glad my sister chose that name for the baby she thought would never come. I love Jack to pieces and he's a great little joy to our families."

The reporter smiles again. "That's great! We actually have your whole family here with us today, don't we? Can we bring them in for questions?"

I nod. "You bet! Sav and Dyl have been so excited!"

The reporter's eyes widen more. "I love those nicknames! Do you have one yet for Charlotte?"

Smiling, I nod. "Yep, it's Charly."

"Aww, that's adorable."

Someone on the side of the stage opens a door, and out runs my five year-old daughter Savannah. Following her is three year-old Dylan and then my wife with baby Charlotte.

The reporter smiles, amusement lighting up her gaze as Savannah stops to blink at the bright lights she's facing. "Hey, come sit on my lap," I say to her, hoisting her into the air and plunking her playfully on my lap. Dylan gets a spot on my other side. The reporter pats a spot on my other side for my wife to sit down.

"Hi guys! I'm Cassandra and I'm going to be asking you some questions. Is that okay?"

Savannah nods. Dylan does too, looking soleum. I guess the bright lights scared them a bit. "How about you start with your names?" I prompt.

"I'm Savannah," my eldest daughter says.

"I'm Dylan!" Dylan seems to have gotten his energy back.

Cassandra smiles fondly at the pair half sitting on me and the sofa. "You two are so cute! Do you like your new sister?"

Savannah nods eagerly. "Yes! Charly is so adorable!"

Cassandra turns to my wife. "Sophie, it is reported that you said this was the easiest pregnancy of the three. If you don't mind me asking, what was that?"

Sophie smiles, and cuddles Charlotte closer to her. "I think it was because I had three supporters, as Dylan and Savannah were very "hands on" about the whole thing. Almost more interested than my own husband!"

Cassandra laughs. "I can imagine! Kevin, tell me, how did you manage to be there for your wife during her pregnancy even though you were in the middle of shooting You Know Me?"

I settle back on the couch. "The thing is, we were filming here in New York for most of it, so I only was gone during the day. Plus the whole family got to visit alot, and Savannah was happy because they needed someone to play my daughter's daughter in the film for one scene, and the original girl hadn't shown up when they needed her to. So my Savannah got to be in one scene, playing my granddaughter! I mean, that's kinda weird. She had to call me grandpappy and everything." I turn to face the crowd to my left. "Do I look old enough to be a grandpa to a big five year-old?" I ask, joking.

Everyone in the crowd shakes their heads and shouts, "No way!'

Cassandra nods. "I agree with them! Savannah, did you like acting with Daddy?"

She nods eagerly. "Yes I did! I wanna do it again, with Dylan next time!"

I smile and hug Savannah. "That's nice of you sweetheart," I say. A few more questions are asked and the kids answer them grinning from ear to ear.

As it's nearing the end of the hour, Cassandra turns to someone off stage. "Well why don't we have the kids go back stage while we finish the interview?"

I nod. "Savannah, Dylan, you guys get to go backstage now," I tell them.

"Okay!" Savannah's smile is a mile wide. Dylan, even though he's three, is as excited as she is. Sophie gets up too, with baby Charlotte and I kiss her on the cheek before she leaves. She smiles and thanks Cassandra.

When we're along again on the stage, Cassandra turns back to me. "I just have a couple more questions that I don't think you wanted your kids to be around to hear you answer."

I nod. "Alright. Give 'em to me."

Cassandra clears her throat. "You're life used to be in pieces, what with cheating on Sophie, then getting back together, then that broke off and now you've married her again and you have three beautiful children together. For a while you were addicted to pain killers after your knee blew out. How did you manage to pull yourself together after everything that happened?"

I think carefully for a moment. It's true, so much has happened over the last ten years. When I was thirty-six, seven years ago, I had no idea my life would take so many twists and turns. But now I'm glad it did. Otherwise I wouldn't have Savannah, Dylan or Charlotte in my life. Sophie either. And they mean everything to me. It's true, I've been given way to many second chances and some I've messed up. This time though, I've made a vow to myself that nothing will come in the way of me and my family. And I'm sticking to that."

"I have faith you will," Cassandra nods thoughtfully. "Well thank you for being here today and taking time to bring your family as well. It was a pleasure." She stands up to shake my hand.

I hold out my hand too. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much Cassandra." I turn to look out at the crowd. "And thank you all for listening to me and my crazy family talk for an hour."

There's laughing. Cassandra looks out into the crowd as well and then back at me. "Kevin Pearson everyone!" A standing ovation is given. I smile, and make a mock bow. Everyone claps and laughs. Savannah and Dylan run back out with Sophie and Charlotte in tow. Savannah loves the attention and twirls for everyone. She then breaks into her cartwheel and gymnastics routine that she's currently being taught. The crowds urges her on and when at last she's finished, she takes a bow similar to mine. Then she runs back to me and I swing her into my arms. We smile for the crowds, and I manage to swing Dylan up with my free arm. We wave until the lights go down and then camera crew rush us backstage. I hug my two oldest kids tight for a moment, before setting them down.

"You guys are naturals on stage!" I praise them. Savannah shoots me that precious smile that she got from her mom. Dylan gives me his half smile that's inherited from the Pearson side. I smile back.

It's chaos as we say goodbye to everyone and leave the studio. When we're finally home, Sophie goes to put Charlotte and Dylan to bed when I go on Savannah duty. Despite her being the oldest, she's the longest to get to bed, and Dylan and Charlotte normally are much easier. So we divide and conquer for bedtime, switching every night so they get each parent equally. Then Sophie and I either go straight to bed ourselves or chat downstairs. Tonight I'm still wide awake, so think I'm going ot head back downstairs after putting Savannah to bed.

Savannah's already brushed her teeth when I get to her room. "See?" she says, opening her mouth wide to show me sparkly teeth. I smile, and pull back her comforter.

"Time to go to bed Savvy," I say to her, making her giggle. Savvy is her pet nickname and a name she's saved just for me. Sophie calls her that sometimes, but mainly it's just reserved for me.

"Night Daddy!" Savannah snuggles deeper into her blankets.

I'm immediately on edge, as Savannah isn't ever this easy to put to bed. "No story?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Being famous makes me tired," she says with a yawn and I have to laugh.

"Well you were a natural," I praise her.

"Thanks Daddy!" She smiles and I turn out the light. Then I press a kiss to her forehead and close the door. Sophie's closing Dylan's door as well. She shoots me a shocked grin as I shrug. We're both surprised by Savannah's behavior.

We head downstairs and collapse on the couch. Finally Sophie speaks. "So what did the reporter ask you when we left."

My breath hitches. "Well she talked about everything that I've done wrong and stuff that's happened over the past seven years or so. And then she asked me how I've managed to pull myself together since those days."

Sophie nods thoughtfully. "I see. Do you mind me asking what you said?"

I try to think back to the interview. "I kind of said that I wasn't going to mess up this time, or ever again. You and the kids mean everything to me and I wouldn't change anything. I love you guys so much and it would kill me to loose you." My throat starts getting choked up and I try to clear it.

Sophie hugs me to her. "I know you'd never go back to the way things were before. That's why I married you again. And I love you too. The kids look up to you. Everyone loves you. You're a world hit."

I swipe back tears that have managed to escape, and nod. "Thank you."

Sophie smiles. "No problem. Now why don't we put this unusual free time to good use?" She winks at me.

I raise my eyebrows. "I love you, you know that?" I say as she leans towards me.

"I know." And then we're not talking anymore.


End file.
